Nail Polish
by Rainbor123
Summary: Just some sweet Jasper/Leah fluff :) Has some swearing (That's why it's T)


**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

LPOV

So there I was, painting my nails with my boyfriend/imprint Jasper. The nail polish I had was this nice, shiny black. Now, I am normally really good at applying nail polish, but I just told you who was in the room with me, so you can imagine my distraction. I'm Ok with my nail polish being on my skin, so I just left it there.

Big mistake, apparently.

My nails had finally dried, when all of the sudden, Jasper reaches out and grabs my hand.

"What happened to your nails? Have you injured them? Why haven't they healed?" Jasper asks, one after another.

"What do you mean? My nails are fine."

"They're black."

"Yes, they're supposed to be black, I painted them that color." I say, looking at him incredibly, I mean, hasn't he seen nail polish before? "They're also the reason for the awful smell."

"Oh, I thought that was some new perfume Mrs. Sue had gotten."

"Well... no, ah, yes, Mom did get some new horrible smelling perfume, but this is the stronger smell." I explained.

"I like the scent, it's strange and strong. Like you."

"... I don't know if I should be offended or not, so I'm just going to ignore that sta- _What are you doing?" _As I was talking he had picked up my hand (When did he drop it?) and started scraping the excess nail polish. Very roughly, I might add.

"I have to get rid of the rest, otherwise, it looks wrong, and will bug me for the rest of my very long existence."

"Have a little OCD problem, Jasper?" I ask teasingly.

"What?"

"OCD... Obsessive Compulsive Disorder."

"Well, yes, I suppose I, along with Edward and Esme probably have that."

"Well watch out, with how hard you are scraping the polish off your going to cu- Oh great." And with that almost sentence, I jinxed myself, and Jasper cut me.

As I watched the wound heal itself within seconds, I whacked Jasper upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For making my bleed." Feeling a little guilty, I went up to him and kissed him sweetly (but not chastely) on the lips. "And that's for making me happy again. I love you."

"I love my life because it gave me you, I love you because you are my life." Well, damn! Makes me feel so simple when he says things like that. Things that make me melt.

"Mourning without you is a dwindled dawn." I say, Beat that!

He just raises his eyebrows.

"Love is like water; We can fall in it, drown in it. And we can't live without it." He says smugly. I go to him and sit in his lap, and he wraps his arms tightly around my waist.

"True Love, doesn't have A Happy Ending, because true love, Never Ends."

"Today I caught myself smiling for no reason, then remembered I was thinking about you." OK, how does I girl _not_ melt when a guy says that?!

"Love is just a Word, until you find someone who gives it a definition." HA! I smirk at him.

"If I told you everything I loved about you, I would never be able to finish."

"Oh yea? Like what?"

"The way you smile, talk, sing, laugh, smell, your height, your hands, your jokes, your sarcasm,your hair, your clothes, your heart, the color of your eyes, the warmth of your skin, the way your passionate about everything,-"

"I love the way your lips move when you talk, the way your slight Southern accent drawls your A's,(It's very sexy), the way you are able to calm me without using your vampire voodoo powers on me-" I interrupt

"Your unreasonable anger at Edward being able to read your mind, the was you treat Esme as as if she were a best friend, that way you make even Rosalie love you, the way you-" He continues

"The fact that you try to protect me against everything, even if I pretend to hate it when you do it, the way your so possessive of me, that way you only ever lose that aloofness you carry around with you when I am in danger, or just need you,-"

"How your scared peacocks, how defensive you are of Seth, how you defend my family to the Pack, how you punched Sam for calling me Leech, how you call me Leech (I know it's a term of endearment)-"

"How you came over in the middle of the night, while it was pouring rain, and sleeting and hailing, when I was craving a Zero candy bar, and you ran all the way to Seattle, because they don't sell them here, and bought one for me. I love how your cold skin makes mine cooler, how whenever I slip or fall, you catch me. How I feel the safest in your arms-"

**_"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALL READY!?"_**Emmett yells at us.

_**"O ROMEO, ROMEO,WHEREFORE ART THOU**__**ROMEO!"**_I shout right back.

"When I am with you, the only place I want to be is closer." Jasper mummers sweetly in ear.

"Just shut up and kiss me." I tell him, tilting my head down a bit, to give him better access to my lips.


End file.
